


Nothing Lasts Forever

by NYCinCordonia



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Post-Chapter 1x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYCinCordonia/pseuds/NYCinCordonia
Summary: Eliana walks away from Logan for good. (This fic takes places directly after Book 1, Chapter 10.)





	Nothing Lasts Forever

**Author's Note:**

> MC: Eliana Vargas; in-game dialogue is used.

> _As she turns the corner, she glances back at him. He stands there, rooted to his spot, watching her leave…_

He stares at the corner where he last saw her, wishing that she changes her mind and she will run back into his arms. But there was no coming back from this, he hurt  the one person he cared for. The pain in her eyes when Colt blurted out his secret, he never wanted to be the reason behind her tears  _again_. Yet he did hurt her, by keeping that secret to himself for so long, for not telling her he loves her sooner. 

> _She frowns, “Too little, too late.”_

He walks briskly through the garage back to his loft, catching a glimpse of the smirk plastered on Colt’s face. Under normal circumstances, the way he humiliated Eliana, and seemed nearly proud of it, would be deserving of a good sucker punch, but not right now. The conversation with her left him drained of all his energy and Colt just wasn’t worth his time anymore. 

> _“I’m happy you finally know what a piece of trash he is,” Colt couldn’t help the smug grin that followed._

Perhaps Colt was right on the money, Logan certainly felt like a piece of trash. He’s never felt as low as he did at that moment, when he couldn’t deny Colt’s claims to her face. He locked the door to his loft behind him, he was in no mood for the crew’s prying nor their pity. It took everything he had to hold back the scream he so desperately needed to let out, to not destroy every piece of furniture in his path. He chose to lie down instead, resting his head on the same pillow she slept on not too long ago. 

Her scent lingered, coconut and shea butter, a smell he’d become so fond of. Memories of Eliana began flooding his thoughts: the wind whipping her soft curls as they cruised down La Cienega Boulevard, the pink hue of her cheeks when he bought her favorite chocolate chip cookies during school lunch, her slender fingers combing through his thick curls, the tender goodnight kisses she’d leave on his lips before falling asleep curled up against him. She was just perfect for him in every way. The physical temptation was difficult to resist but it simply felt wrong to take things further knowing she remained unaware of his secret.

> _She gave him that angelic smile that made his heart flutter every time, “You deserve everything you want, Logan.” He held Eliana to his chest, “All I want right now is you.”_

The pillow became wet from his tears, his quiet sobs echoing in the nearly empty loft. All he had left of hers was the memories, the one person who believed he was worth a damn.

> _He stands there, rooted to his spot, watching her leave with his chain and his heart._


End file.
